Hearing a doorbell ring (buzz, chime, or otherwise sound) is not always possible. If a person is in a different room from the doorbell chime unit and/or is exposed to significant environmental sound (e.g., a nearby television is blaring), hearing the doorbell may be difficult. Further, when away from home, it may be useful for a person to know the doorbell has been pressed, such as for safety, receipt of deliveries, missed calls, etc.